Foxy Troxy Ploxy with Sherlock Holmes and David Tennant
by Twinsis
Summary: This is about the life of Anna Boxy which changed drastically. Science fiction - Sci-fi - Aliens - (implied crack) - Space Travel - Time Travel - Universal Traval
1. Summery

Summery

Anna Boxy is an ordinary girl of 21 years old living a normal life with potato chips as her love interest. Being bored of her life and seeing nothing left in her future, she decides to jump out off her window, only to land on a super duper galaxy time travel machine. When you think she's the main character, you got it right, but not completely, because the one owning the time machine is none other than an creepy looking alien from outer space taking the form of David Tennant. With his crew members Sherlock Holmes and John Watson and many others.

And he wants Anna on his journey through time and space to explore the universe and other races. Anne being all excited that she is, she eventually has no choice if she wants to join them, she is forced into time travel which she doesn't mind with all the gorgeous men around her. While on here way with the gorgeous men she stumbles upon something extraordinairy, a real life alien with pointy ears who calls himself Spock.

Spock request their help to save his planet which was destroyed a year ago. They all agree for helping them except for David, they can't really do much against him since it's his super duper galaxy time travel machine. He keeps saying that it is a fixed point in time and that we cannot change the faith of Spock's people. Spock's sees nothing worth to live for anymore and Anne askes him to join their adventure which he happily agrees too.

And then all of them are on their merry way to explore some more of the galaxy.

* * *

Prepare for the randomness. We were really bored while starting this. So I hope you will enjoy :)

Love from,

May and Twinsis


	2. Chapter 1: Jumps out a window

''Stupid friends.'' Anna threw her mobile phone on her bed. Another message filled with rejection and non meaning apologies to her invitation on watching a movie at her home. She bets her friends are just as bored as she is, but are too lazy to come over.

Weekend seems to be the worst time of her life, with nothing to do and that it's raining outside doesn't help either. It's dark inside her room, the light source from outside is weak and judging from the dark clouds in the distance it's going to storm soon.

After some minutes a blue glow lightens the room, source coming from her laptop as Anna logged in on her account. Internet seemed to be boring today too. The usual selca's and complainants about troublesome relationships fills up her accounts on social media sites.

She sighs when opening a drawer of the desk to find her precious, unopened and looking very attractive. *Insert random stuff about how gorgeous the outside of the potatochip bag looks*

With care Anna picks the bag up and places it on her lap. Her hands are itching to rip it open, destroying the piece of gold, and eating to her hearts content. The women stops however and looks at her belly. '_Bad belly.'_ She thinks, seeing how round it became.

''...To chips or not to chips.'' Anna says. But to her this wasn't a question, since the answer was as clear as the day (well, not this day, but a summer day). With flaming charisma she rips open the object, making it release a nice scent of the delicious good. After having the smell linger in her nose she grabs a handful of the good and crams it into her mouth.

After finishing the half of it, she takes a break, putting her precious to the left side for a while.

She turns her attention back on right side of the table, where her laptop is still opened on her paperwork. It still had to be done and the urge to make it gets strangely stronger now she has nothing to do.

''How's my paperwork doing?'' She asks out loud to no one in particular. What she didn't expect was a response.

''Oh my gosh! You're the first one to ever ask me how I'm doing! I'm fine! Doing great and feeling very thankful.'' The paperwork talked back. It wasn't really talking, but Anna could clearly hear her 'paperwork' chatting away about how it's senpai finally noticed him/her or whatever.

Anna eyes her potatochip bag and wonders if the good was over date. Before she grabbed the bag again she had closed the laptop with the paperwork displayed, who immediately stopped talking after letting out a miserable cry of not wanting to be ignored. ''Noooo~!'' And it was silent...

The bag of potato chips are in Anna's arms when Anna slumps down on her bed, not caring about her mobile phone, and looks at the ceiling. There is no one home and no one is willing to come over. Like always…

It's empty. The house, her room, and even after eating the half of the bag's content she still felt empty inside. Potato chips couldn't fill this hole that has been growing larger by the time. Then what could? Anna unfortunately didn't knew the answer.

The heavy rain sounded through the room when Anna opened her window. The distance between the ground and her window wasn't that large, but neither it was small. Lightning filled her vision and some raindrops landed on her face caused by the strong wind.

Her grip tightened around the bag. ''It's always you and me together, isn't it?'' She asks in a soft whisper as she stands on the window frame, looking up at the sky instead of the ground.

Her last thoughts are kept to herself, since she's never heard anyway.

Then, Anna let go…

_**But dead wasn't waiting there on the ground for her. No, it was something she would never imagine to be there.**_

* * *

_So this is Chapter one! Kinda mix of crack and a bit angsty at the end, I hope that's okay .  
__But now the main part of the story, Twinsis, take it away! ;)_

_Love,_

_May_


	3. Chapter 2: The Adventure Begins

Strangely Anna landed on something soft, something completely different than the ground, the opposite that she wanted to feel. Is this heaven or hell? What happened? And what is this strange surrounding? Anna carefully looks around and pinches herself, realizing she is not dead.

"Hi, there" She hears a voice say behind, she let's out a soft scream stands up and looks around for a safe spot to hide. After Anna realizes that there is no safe spot she decides to just face the strange voice. With that she turns around and sees David Tennant standing there in a weird outfit. She stares blankly at him.

"Did you scare her, Doctor?" says another voice on her right while walking towards her.

"Of course she scared her, look at her face you can obviously see that she is scared. You don't have to be a consulting detective to see that" says yet another voice, but this time on her left.

"David Tennant?" Anna stutters confused and then decided to look at the other men. She first looks to the right. _Isn't that Bilbo Baggins? Of the Lord of the Rings? Or of the Hobbit? But he does looks a lot like John Watson._ Then she looks to the left. _He looks a lot like that dude from Star Trek, Khan. But also a lot like Sherlock. They all have the same actors. I am confused, so bloody confused._

"No, I am the Doctor" David Tennant says with a smile, which made her more confused "Then you are supposed to say: Doctor Who?" he continues babbling but Anna already zoned out thinking about this impossible thing. She didn't notice David Tennant quit babbling till she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumps up and notice that Bilbo/John looks at her with a slight bit of worry.

"I am John and that is..." John says, but Anna cuts him off by saying "Sherlock" while holding tightly on her bag of potato chips and starts nervously eat out of it. John looks questioning at her.

"Every John goes with a Sherlock, you don't have to be psychic for that" Anna says with her mouth full of potato chips. She looks at her belly.

"Do you think I'm fat?" she asks to no one in particular while still looking at her belly. She starts stroking her belly slowly. "Never mind, I like my food baby" she quickly says with a smile on her face, realizing that these gorgeous men mean no harm to her, her potato chips and her food baby. John reaches towards her to touch her belly.

"No, you're not fat at all" John replies with a smile and removes his hand from Anna's belly.

"What were you trying to do?" Asks David Tennant with concern striking his features, but only then Anna realizes that not only a couple of minutes ago she tried to kill herself, but instead she landed in what seems like heaven with gorgeous men.

"She obviously tried to kill herself, judging by the state of her hair. And she also just realized that she did that, she forget that she tried because her mind was too distracted to handle all of this. It must be boring in her brain" Sherlock says quickly and then continues "And the reason that she even tried, was that she was bored and she thought this would be a way to entertain herself. And she also has an addiction for potato chips" Sherlock ended in one breath while a little smirk fell upon his face.

"Did I forget anything? I must have forgotten something, I always do" Sherlock asks expecting Anna to respond with a normal response.

"You sort of forgot that I am in love with potato chips" Anna says while staring lovingly at her potato chips bag, which was almost empty. She slowly ate the rest of her potato chips and starts pouting when the bag was empty.

"Looks like you need a new love interest, and you will totally love it where we are going!" David Tennant says excitedly while he hops to the round thing in the middle of this room.

"How can we go anywhere while still sitting in the room?" Anna asks while walking towards the door and opens it. Amazed she looks around. _I'm in space… How the hell did that happen? _

"How did we move?" Anna stutters while she is still looking into space. _Look a big blue planet, wait is that earth? I must be dreaming. _

"You're not dreaming, this is all real and your mind isn't playing tricks with you. I assure you you are not dead either" John says while standing next to her with a smile on his face, also looking into space and enjoying the view.

"Close the door, close the door. You don't want to fall out when we travel, now do you?" David says with a big smile on his face. John quickly closes the door.

"Hold on tight" John whispers into Anna's ear. Anna takes John's arm and the whole space ship starts moving.

* * *

_What will happen in the next chapter? May will decide that._  
_I hope you enjoyed!_

_Love,_  
_Twinsis_


End file.
